


Not Worth The Risk

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [67]
Category: Bones (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I never wanna be taken away from you. It's not worth the risk."





	Not Worth The Risk

Fandoms: General Hospital/Bones  
Title: Not Worth The Risk  
Characters: Sam McCall and Seeley Booth  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Seeley Booth  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "I never wanna be taken away from you. It's not worth the risk."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 197

Word used: Careful

Drabble # 67: Not Worth The Risk

Sam was furious as she took a seat in the chair beside her husband's hospital bed. He'd taken a bullet that morning in the midst of chasing down a robbery suspect.

The man had turned around and shot him. Sure, Sam knew that her husband would be okay, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he needed to be careful and that he should've been wearing his vest.

"You're an idiot, Seeley. You know that you should've been wearing your vest!" Sam ranted, as she remembered how terrified and worried she'd been when Lance had called her.

Her husband's partner Lance, had called and told her about the shooting right after it happened. She'd rushed to the hospital and was just now getting to see him.

"I'm gonna be fine, Sam. I'll be laid up for a few days, that's all. I'll be more careful next time. I never wanna be taken from you. It's not worth the risk. You're the most important thing to me."

After her husband spoke, Sam nodded and kissed his cheek. She wasn't done telling him off. Not by a long shot, but she'd wait until they were home to fuss at him some more.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
